Death of a Saiyan
by Dark Angel Of Death
Summary: A slight tear jerker. mainly about Vegeta and Goku, ITS NOT A G/V!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note to all: I do not own Dragonball z or any of it's characters.   
  
This story takes place 3 weeks after Goku's death.  
  
  
The Death of a Saiyan, The Death Of a God  
By: Dark Angel Of Death  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the Capsule Corporation living room. Bulma was extreamly worried about   
him. She decided to call up Chichi.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Chichi answered through the phone.  
  
"Chichi. It's Bulma, everyone has mostly gotten over goku's death. But I'm worried about   
Vegeta. He has sat in the living room for 3 weeks sraight. At first, he woulden't eat much,   
we had to bring the food out to him and feed it to him, now he won't eat at all. He just sits   
there and stares at nothing."  
  
"Maybe he just kneeds time to himself. Leave him alone untill he gets up." Chichi replied.  
  
"Ok, I hope you kow best." Bulma hung up the phone.  
  
  
For another day, Vegeta just sat there thinking about Goku.   
  
"Vegeta honey, all of us are going to Master Roshi's house. Do you wan't to come?" Bulma asked  
Vegeta. Vegeta said nothing and did nothing. Bulma sighed and walked out the door taking off in  
her hover car.   
  
Vegeta then got up and went outside. He crouched down and then blasted off into the sky,   
leaving behind only a trail of ki. He flew untill he reached the battle field where he and Goku  
first fought. He laded on a small cliff. He noticed some faded blood stains still on the rocks.  
Vegeta jumped off of the cliff and landed on the ground. He sighed.   
  
"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to super saiyan level 2. He formed  
a ki blast in his hand.  
  
  
At master Roshi's house everyone who could sense ki felt a huge power. It hit a very large  
level and then dissapered just as fast as it came.   
  
"What was that?" Tien asked.  
  
"Lets go check it out." Piccolo said as he ran outside and flew towards the power, everyone   
else followed. Bulma got in her air car and flew beside them. They reached their destanation   
and landed, Bulma hoped out of her car.   
  
Tears set in Bulma's eyes at what they saw. Vegeta was laying on the ground, motionless and   
lifeless. Everyone walked in closer, and saw a hole through Vegeta's left part of his chest,  
his heart. His ebony black hair moved a little in the wind and blood dripped lightly from his   
mouth.  
  
"Oh Kami...." Bulma knelt down and hugged the lifeless body. "My Vegeta......"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, how did you like it? Please R&R!   



	2. Death Of A Saiyan, Meeting you in Heaven

Death of a Saiyan, Meeting you in Heaven  
  
Vegeta was standing on a very beautiful floor. It was shining, he didn't exsactly know where   
he was. But infront of him was this temple type entrace to somthing. Vegeta walked through the   
door and looked around. He was on another neatly polished floor. But this one ended after aways  
and there was nothing but clouds beyond it. Vegeta walked up to the end of the floor and looked  
down. HE WAS DOWN THERE!   
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta was slightly confused. He saw himself, laying on the ground, as his   
mate Bulma held him close. She was crying. Just then Vegeta noticed the blood on the ground  
that was surrounding him. "What is going on?"  
  
"Your dead." a voice said. "Why did you do it. Why did you kill yourself? Because of me?"  
  
"Kakarotto? Is.... that you?" Vegeta looked straight infront of him. Goku walked up to him,   
his swan white angel wings behind him, his perfectly shaped haylo atop his head. At the sight   
of Goku, one of Vegeta's wings twitched.   
  
"Why did you kill yourself, Vegeta? Why would you give your life, and not even consider how   
your hurting evryone down there. Bulma is now three times as sad as she was when I died!" Goku  
said, his voice getting slightly angry.   
  
"Why would my actions concearn you Kakarotto?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Because, your my friend." Was Goku's simple reply.  
  
"Friend? Friend!? We are not friends Kakarotto! We are enimies! I hate you! You are the most   
pathetic person I ever met! I dispise you!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Then why did you kill yourself when I died?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there and watched Bulma back on Earth.   
  
"I think that you consider me as a friend too." Goku walked over to Vegeta and put a hand on   
his shoulder. "I think they miss you."  
  
"Why did I do that? I killed myself... but, I don't even know why. I hurt her." Vegeta said as  
a tear rolled down his left cheek.   
  
"You couldn't think straight. You were to filled with emotion that your not used to." Goku  
tried to comfort his friend.   
  
"I'll never be able to touch her..... again." Vegeta was getting really depressed by this  
point. "I feel like i should be there, watching over her."  
  
"I can't let you live. But I will give you the power, to go down there, for one last week.   
She won't be able to see you, or hear you. But you can watch over her." Goku glanced an Bulma  
and the lifeless Vegeta.  
  
"Alright. Do so Kakarotto." Vegeta said. Goku wraped his armed around his friend. Vegeta   
got a little edgey from being held like that from Goku, but he went with it.  
  
Then, Vegeta appeared infron of the crying Bulma and his dead self.   
  
He looked at Bulma closely and saw that she saying somthing, he listened in.   
  
"Vegeta...... don't worry. I'll be with you soon. I'm coming, I'll give my life and be with   
you. My Vegeta, I'm coming." Bulma said. Vegeta realized that she was going to give her life  
to be with him.   
  
"What have I done...?"  
  
  
To be continued...   



	3. Death Of A Saiyan, Don't Come To Me Bulm...

Death Of A Saiyan, Don't Come To Me Bulma  
  
"No Bulma! Don't! I'm here with you!!" Vegeta yelled, but he knew it was no use. She coulden't   
hear him.   
  
Bulma stood up and walked over to her air car and Vegeta followed.   
  
"I'll live, one last week. I have somethings, I have to do..." Bulma hopped in her veichal and  
flew off with Vegeta flying above her. They soon landed at Capsule Corp and Bullma scurried   
inside to meet with her children, Trunks and Bra. Wiping away the last tear that was surfaced   
on her flushed face, she entered Trunks' and Bra's room.   
  
"Whats wrong Mommy?" Bra asked, confused by the look of sadness on het mother's face.  
  
"What happned?" Trunks said as he sat down on his bed.   
  
"Your father... died today. He killed himself because..." Bulma stopped to wipe away more tears   
that were threatining to fall. "Of the death of Goku." She finished.  
  
"Daddy is gone?" Bra's eyes got very moist as did Trunks'.   
  
Vegeta watched the whole thing from the doorway. "Their crying over me?" he asked. He watched   
his family sob and cry. He couldn't take it any more and walked away. He went into his old   
bedroom, the place where he slept before he got with Bulma. "I never did move my stuff." He   
said looking at his belongings, still untouched. "The damn woman will probably never touch   
anything in here. She'll want to keep it the same as when I was living in it."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room and back to where Bulma was, still cradeling their children.  
Vegeta's wing twitched again. He walked out of the house and went for a walk. A long walk to   
calm him. Along his walk he stubled across a gohst communicator. "Feh, yeah right. I wonder if  
she'll be able to hear me. HAHAHA." Vegeta walked inside. The room that the comunications were  
held in were behind another wall. He walked through that wall and watched a woman with green   
hair 'communicating' with a gohst.  
  
"I can't do this." She said. "It's to hard."  
  
"What if i pay more?" The cutomer said.  
  
"Ok, We can try that!" The green haired woman said as she took 50 Yen from the customer.  
  
Vegeta started to laugh. "What a pathetic thing to do. Oh, why don't you just take all of her   
money, maybe you can hear someone when your richer!" He chuckled. He left. "I'm certainly not   
going to get any help there, eh Kakarotto?"  
  
Up in Heaven, Goku laughed.  
  
Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp and made his way into Bulma's room. She was there crying face   
down on her bed. Yamcha came in the door. He walked over to Bulma and hugged her. Vegeta got   
jelous. His fists clenched into balls and his teeth gritted. He growled as a flash of anger   
went through him. Bulma quickly sat up.   
  
"Vegeta?" She asked as though she felt his anger.   
  
"What are you talking about Bulma? Vegeta isn't here." Yamcha said.   
  
"Your right. How silly of me. To think Vegeta would come watch over me. I can't belive I just   
considered that." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You'd better damn consider that Bulma. Because I'm right behind you!" Vegeta got even angryer.  
  
Bulma looked around. "Yamcha. Can you go away?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure." Yamcha said and left.  
  
"Yeah, you damn well better get out of here, you peice of crap." Vegeta sneered after Yamcha.  
  
"Vegeta. If you are here, I want to tell you, I'm going to be with you soon." Bulma sobbed out.  
  
"I Don't want you to be with me! Bulma! Don't!" Vegeta tried to shake her but his hands went   
through her.  
  
Bulma walked out of the room.   
  
"I have to stop her. But how....?"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	4. Death of a Saiyan 4, I have to stop you!

Death of a Saiyan4, I have to stop you!  
  
Vegeta was sitting helplessly on a rock outside of Capsule Corp. "I have to find a way to stop  
her. But I can't touch her, she can feel my anger, but... how can i use that to talk to her? I  
just don't know what to do." Vegeta heard a gunshot far in the woods. at first he thought it was  
just someone hunting, but then, a woman's scream came filled with pain and sadness. "Bulma.."   
Vegeta imediatly rand into the woods as fast as his legs would let him. He stoped at the sight  
of Bulma on the ground, blood spilling out of a wound in her side. She was dieing, bleeding to   
death.  
  
Bulma was weak, he could feel it. "I didn't know, dieing could be this painfull and...... slow."  
she said. Vegeta knelt down beside her, his eyes traveling over her body quickly searching for   
other wounds. None.  
  
"Bulma, I can't help you now. How could you do this...?" Vegeta then became filled with pain, not  
phisical pain, but a pain in his heart. His stomach felt empty and cold. He coulden't bare the   
sight of her bleeding heavily any longer. He wanted to be far away from that place, but at the   
same time, he wanted to help her. He just coulden't stand all the feelings at once. Then he  
decided, he would choose sadness. All of his pity and sorrow filled his hear. It hit him like   
someone squeezing his heart, more then he could take. He looked at her again then yelled.  
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!" His cries could have been heard all through the forest and more, if he were alive.  
  
Everyone was at Master Roshi's. Everyone who could sense power, felt it.   
  
"What power...." Trunks was to frightened to speak.  
  
"It's full of sorrow..." Piccolo said.  
  
"and pain..." Krillin finished.   
  
With that all of them took off into the sky, headed towards the forest. When they landed, they  
saw Bulma, bleeding and wounded. But what they didn't see, was vegeta, cuddled against her.   
She was still alive, but only by a thread. Trunks ran over to her, and scooped her up, they   
took her to the hospital quickly. Vegeta followed them.   
  
  
"What I don't understand, is who made that power?" Yamcha stated in the waiting room.   
  
"I think it confused us all Yamcha." Piccolo added.   
  
The doctor cam out to them. "You may see her, just be quiet." He told them. They all noded and  
proceeded into her room with Vegeta not too far behind.  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Death of a saiyan 5, My tears and your t...

Death Of A Saiyan 5, My Tears and Your Tears  
  
Everyone looked at Bulma. She looked back.   
  
"Its great that your still alive Bulma." Yamcha said.   
  
Vegeta walked past them all and put his hand on Bulma's. Tears started to make their way down   
his cheeks.  
  
Everyone kept talking to Bulma, while Vegeta sat there, letting his tear flow freely.   
  
"Uh..." Krillin tried to speak, but was too confused. A drop of water had fallen onto Bulma's  
blanket. Everyone looked at the cealing to find a leaky pipe or somthing, but there was none to   
be seen. They all looked back at the blanket, Bulma touched the wet spot.   
  
"Its hot... like a tear..." She said as she started to cry.  
  
Vegeta leant in towards Bulma's face. He knew, he would just go through her, but that didn't   
matter to him now. His lips touched hers, in a sweet kiss. But, he didn't fall through her.   
He could feel her! Oh how he had missed the feel of her. As he pulled away, he looked at his mate  
once more. To his suprise, she was looking straight into his eyes! Vegeta looked behind him,   
to see if some one was there, but it was just a wall. He looked back at Bulma, who hadn't moved.  
  
"Vegeta...?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta glanced at the others in the room. They were all staring at him. Vegeta, not only being  
the Prince of the Saiyans, but also the prince of wit, quickly came up with somthing to say.  
  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a dead guy before? Why are you staring, I'm not a clown!" But  
even that did not stop all the eyes from watching him. Vegeta kissed Bulma again quickly.   
She started to glow....  
  
"What? My side... its healed." Bulma sat up. Vegeta picked her up.   
  
By then, everyone stoped staring.  
  
"I'm going home, and going to bed... well, maybe not right away..." Vegeta looked at Bulma and  
smirked. With that, he took off into the sky, carring Bulma.   
  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
